


Особый вид близости

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Исак не любил возвышенности и до сих пор не понимал, почему не свалил эту работу на Эвена и не занялся кроватью самостоятельно. Уж для того, чтобы доломать эту рухлядь, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу.Приквел лежит здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11206560





	Особый вид близости

Когда Исак как бы невзначай поинтересовался, не хочет ли Эвен сменить полуразвалившуюся кровать на парочку куда более надёжных матрасов, он и не подозревал, насколько серьёзно Эвен подойдёт к данному вопросу.

Потому что он никогда — никогда! — не делал ничего в полсилы.

Вообще-то Исак не возражал. Если бы не жизненный принцип Эвена «Относиться ко всему с высшей степенью отчаяния», Исак не смог бы хвастаться тем, что его закадрили на бумажные салфетки. Не то чтобы он реально хвастался, но серьёзно, многие ли люди могли поделиться подобным опытом в жизни?.. Вот именно.

Но иногда Эвен так увлекался, что за плоды трудов своих в конце-концов становилось неловко даже ему. Как на новоселье в прошлую пятницу, например, когда еды на столе оказалось несколько больше, чем приглашённых в гости друзей, а вот пива наоборот не хватило.

Или вот как сейчас. Исак рассматривал сегодняшнее приобретение Эвена со странной смесью неверия, скептицизма и… предвкушения. Должно быть, последнее особенно чётко читалось на его лице, потому что Эвен хоть и выглядел несколько растерянно, стоя чуть поодаль и в задумчивости потирая шею, но глаза его определённо смеялись.

Чёрт, он знал Исака слишком хорошо. Иногда это становилось опасным. Особенно, когда в метре от них располагался хренов траходром, занимавший собой едва ли не две трети пространства комнаты.

— Ну… как тебе? — неуверенно уточнил Эвен.

Самый глупый вопрос, какой только он мог задать.

Исак скользнул взглядом по необъятной шири раскинутого на полу матраса, по высоким упругим бортам с плотной обивкой по краям, и наконец, по мягким складкам-ямочкам на поверхности.

Он представил, как будет утопать в этой мягкости, вдавленный в неё немалым весом Эвена, и как беспомощно, на выдохе, будет хвататься за жёсткую обивку, царапая её ногтями. Как охуительно классно будет перекатываться по матрасу, подминая друг друга под себя, и с упоением целоваться, позабыв обо всём на свете. И как восхитительно приятно и удобно будет нежиться на нём по утрам, вжавшись грудью в прохладную мягкость и чувствуя на спине ленивые поцелуи Эвена.

Ох, блять.

Он мог бы провести так целую вечность. Он, чёрт возьми, хотел её так провести.

— Исак?

Тихий голос Эвена, и его дыхание, приятной щекоткой коснувшееся уха, застали Исака врасплох. Тот, другой «Исак», что счастливо вздыхал и постанывал, подставляя под утренние ласки обнажённую спину, и жмурился словно сытый кот, когда пальцы Эвена рисовали причудливые узоры на его коже, растворился, исчез. Неосторожный солнечный луч пробудил его от блаженной неги, возвращая к реальности.

К реальности, в которой чертовски возбуждённому Исаку ещё предстояло домыть окно в спальне, пока Эвен будет разбирать сломанную кровать на части, чтобы позже оттащить её на свалку.

Эта реальность была слишком жестока.

Исак едва слышно выдохнул, сдерживая нервную дрожь в коленях. Он всё ещё чувствовал присутствие Эвена, чувствовал исходящий от его тела жар. Эвен всегда был горячим во всех смыслах, и порой ещё в старой квартире, когда ночи выдавались особенно холодными, Исак прижимался к нему тесно-тесно под одеялом, переплетал свои ноги с его и согревался, впитывая тепло Эвена всей кожей.

Он чуть повернул голову, безошибочно находя губами скулу Эвена и оставляя на ней лёгкий, дразнящий поцелуй. Рука дрогнула — так хотелось поднять её и запустить пальцы в растрёпанные, уже второй день не знавшие укладки пряди, — но Исак сдержался. Отстранился сам и принялся закатывать рукава кофты, чтобы не намочить их ненароком. И только поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Эвена, вспомнил, что так ничего и не ответил.

— Твоих родителей в эту комнату больше не пускаем, — предупредил он нарочито серьёзно. Эвен моргнул удивлённо и хмыкнул, когда до него, наконец, дошло.

— Мы можем принимать их в гостиной, — доверительно сообщил он Исаку. Матрас, несомненно, так и манил, но пока что лишь мешался, и Эвен решительно сдвинул его к стене, освобождая пространство для манёвров с кроватью.

«Манёвры с кроватью». Исаку определённо нравилось, как это звучит. И нравилось бы ещё больше, если бы уничтожение этого раритета не обошлось им с Эвеном в кругленькую сумму в качестве возмещения убытков хозяину квартиры.

Что ж, по крайней мере, с матрасом таких проблем не предвиделось.

Исак со вздохом окинул взглядом предстоящий фронт работ. Квартиру искали подешевле, чтобы не слишком обременять родителей, пока не появится возможность платить за неё самостоятельно. Поэтому дом им достался старый, с чуть потрескавшимся фасадом и большими окнами с рамами из крепкого, выкрашенного в белый цвет дерева. Будто так со стороны они могли сойти за современный пластик.

На самом деле всё было не так уж и плохо. За состоянием квартиры её хозяин следил намного лучше, чем за состоянием мебели, и окно выглядело почти новым, не считая нескольких едва заметных сколов на раме, так же старательно закрашенных. Пугала только высота. Исак не любил возвышенности и до сих пор не понимал, почему не свалил эту работу на Эвена и не занялся кроватью самостоятельно. Уж для того, чтобы доломать эту рухлядь, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу.

Но поезд, увы, ушёл. Исак не мог трусливо поджать хвост теперь, когда на подоконнике уже стоял заготовленный заранее таз с водой, а к окну был придвинут самый крепкий из имевшихся в квартире стул.

Исак проверил, хорошо ли закатаны рукава. Посмотрел на Эвена, увлечённо ковырявшего отвёрткой один из множества болтов, скреплявших в единое целое кроватный каркас. Посмотрел на сиротливо лежавший у стены матрас, такой завораживающе мягкий и удобный на вид. И со вздохом полез на подоконник.

Вид с четвёртого этажа открывался головокружительный. В том смысле, что блять, от него реально кружилась голова, и срочно хотелось обратно на землю. Исак сглотнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, на всякий случай становясь подальше от внешнего края подоконника, и полез за плавающей в тазу тряпкой.

Вода была ещё тёплой, и это согревающее ощущение на кончиках пальцев немного успокоило Исака. Это ведь просто окно, к тому же очень крепкое. И створки плотно закрыты на щеколды снизу и сверху. Ничего не случится. Главное — не смотреть вниз.

По закону подлости именно в этот момент сзади громко хрустнуло треснувшее дерево, Исак испуганно вздрогнул, пошатнулся и вжался в стекло в поисках опоры, а взгляд его невольно устремился вниз, на раскинувшуюся под окнами дома дорогу с бесконечным потоком машин. От секундного испуга сердце забилось чаще, застучало где-то у самого горла, и перехватило дыхание, а по стеклу потекли вниз кривые дорожки из капель воды, бравшие начало от крепко сжатой в руке Исака тряпки.

Исак с трудом выдохнул вставший вдруг комом в горле воздух и осторожно отстранился от стекла. Он никогда не замечал за собой настолько панического страха высоты: детство с Юнасом знатно обогатило его жизненный опыт, привнеся в него и ночную прогулку по закрытой стройке, и игры на мосту, и неуклюжие попытки лазить по деревьям, в результате одной из которых Исак едва не сломал себе ногу.

Но высота с ветки дерева или бетонной балки отличалась от высоты, осязаемой через хрупкое стекло. Когда преграды нет, нет и невольного желания опереться на эту пустоту.

Ладони Эвена мягко легли на бёдра, придерживая, и их такое родное и привычное тепло заставило Исака отвести взгляд от дороги.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Эвен. Его голос звучал приглушённо и настороженно, будто он боялся задеть Исака своим беспокойством, но при этом не мог пройти мимо. Он всегда становился таким неуверенным, когда проявлял заботу, о которой не просили. И при этом всегда безошибочно чувствовал, если Исак нуждался в ней.

Исак напряжённо выдохнул и не ответил. И когда тепло рук Эвена сомкнулось вокруг его бёдер надёжным оберегающим кольцом, он буквально задохнулся от того, насколько идеально Эвен чувствовал его.

«Я здесь, — говорил он безмолвно, с нежностью пробегаясь кончиками пальцев чуть выше колен. — Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. Просто доверься».

И именно это Исак и сделал.

Эвен держал его всё то время, что Исак, недовольно ворча вполголоса и пыхтя от усердия, драил покрытые пылью стыки внутренней рамы. Он цеплялся за раскрытые створки чуть крепче, чем следовало, но знал: Эвен сделает вид, что не заметил, и никогда не упомянет об этом даже вскользь, даже в шутку.

Иногда Исак чувствовал, как Эвен неторопливо, даже чуть лениво поглаживал его бёдра — без какого-либо интимного подтекста, просто напоминая о своём присутствии. Это успокаивало и придавало сил закончить с чёртовым окном поскорее.

За эту немую поддержку Исак был благодарен. Это было очень важно — знать, что Эвен будет рядом не только в моменты силы, но и в моменты слабости. И знать, что у Исака, ступившего на очень ненадёжную почву отношений с ним, всё ещё есть это право — проявлять слабость.

— Всё, я спускаюсь, — сообщил Исак, когда с верхней частью рамы было покончено. Остальное он мог помыть, стоя на твёрдом, надёжному полу. А ещё стоило сменить воду в тазу, и Исак, примерившись, уронил в него тряпку, подняв немного брызг.

Он ждал, что Эвен уберёт руки и позволит ему слезть с подоконника, но тот вдруг сжал ладони на его бёдрах крепче и осторожно потянул в бок. Исак в замешательстве помедлил, но последовал его немым указаниями, поворачиваясь вокруг себя и внимательно следя за тем, куда наступает.

— Что ты?.. — начал он, едва Эвен попал в его поле зрения.

Эвен шикнул на него, и Исак замолчал. Он всё ещё ничерта не понимал, и даже когда Эвен скользнул ладонями вверх по бёдрам и придержал за талию, до Исака не сразу дошло, на что именно он намекал.

Понимание пришло секундой позже, когда Эвен мягко, но настойчиво потянул его на себя, вынуждая сделать микроскопический шаг навстречу краю подоконника.

— Нет-нет-нет, — торопливо затараторил Исак, напрочь позабыв о том, сколько усилий было приложено, чтобы продолжать выглядеть круто, когда поджилки тряслись от страха. Он упёрся в плечи Эвена и для верности повторил ещё раз, уже громче: — Эвен, нет.

Подлый Эвен посмотрел так, как умел смотреть только он: с надеждой, с беззвучным обещанием, что всё будет хорошо, и с грустью, вызванной недоверием Исака. Бессовестный манипулятор. Не мог ведь не знать, что Исак очень трепетно относился к его настроению и всегда переживал, если Эвен выглядел грустным.

«Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься», — вспомнил Исак свои же слова. Это было сказано так давно. И пока прочие искали ответ на вопрос «В чём же смысл жизни» в заумных научных трактатах, Исак нашёл его в такой простой и обыденной вещи: он жил, чтобы Эвен всегда улыбался.

Чувствуя, что ещё пожалеет об этом, он всё же кивнул настороженно и на всякий случай впился в плечи Эвена мёртвой хваткой. Господи, Эвен же тощий, он вообще его удержит? А если они упадут и что-нибудь себе сломают? И где Исак бросил свой телефон? Он ничерта не помнил!

Исак как раз собирался уточнить, как далеко находится телефон Эвена, на случай, если придётся ползти к нему со сломанной ногой и вызывать скорую, когда Эвен сжал его талию крепче и рывком потянул на себя, снимая с подоконника. Внезапно потеряв опору, Исак сжал его плечи ещё сильнее. Он успел уловить, как на мгновение поморщился Эвен от боли, а после оказался вдруг сидящим на краю подоконника, тяжело дышащим от испуга и не сводящим с Эвена неверящего взгляда.

— Ты сделал это, — хрипло проговорил Исак, ослабляя хватку. Он хотел убрать руки совсем, но Эвен перехватил его ладони и накрыл своими, шагнул ближе, становясь меж разведённых, слегка подрагивающих коленей.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил он, и это, кажется, становилось самым часто задаваемым вопросом сегодняшнего дня. Исак неловко дёрнул уголком губ и прислонился лбом к его плечу. — Исак? — теперь голос Эвена звучал обеспокоенно. — Прости, я не должен был…

Он говорил и говорил, торопливо и сбивчиво, в какой-то момент обняв Исака за плечи, но тот не мог уловить сути: он словно зачарованный слушал, как быстро и нервно колотится в груди сердце Эвена, и было так странно осознавать, что Эвен боялся не меньше Исака. Просто он тоже хотел казаться сильным — они оба хотели. Только так они могли продолжать защищать друг друга, какая бы беда не постучалась в их общий дом.

— Эй, — окликнул Исак, когда Эвен настолько отчаялся добиться от него хоть слова, что хотел уже отстраниться, поглощённый своим чувством вины.

Эвен застыл на месте. Он так и замер на середине движения: его руки едва касались плеч, но тепло от кончиков его пальцев растекалось по коже через несколько слоёв ткани и расплавленной магмой спускалось вниз по позвоночнику, возвращая унятую было дрожь. Исак поднял голову, поймал взгляд Эвена своим и обхватил его лицо ладонями, мягко, с нежностью проводя подушечками пальцев по морщинкам во внешних уголках глаз.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, и Эвен с шумом выдохнул и обмяк в его руках. Исак подался вперёд и оставил короткий поцелуй на его приоткрытых губах, поймал в плен слабую неуверенную улыбку и проследил её нечёткие контуры кончиком языка, слизывая с мягких губ вкус вечернего кофе. Эвен странно вздрогнул и выдохнул в поцелуй, ладони его вновь легли на плечи, обнимая и даря привычное чувство защищённости. — Закончим завтра? — уже тише предложил Исак, поймав его виноватый взгляд. — Пожалуйста.

Он чувствовал себя очень странно. От прежнего острого возбуждения, что охватило его совсем недавно, не осталось и следа. Сейчас всё в нём желало не секса, а именно Эвена: быть с ним, чувствовать его каждой клеточкой тела, растворяться в нём и любить его. И благодарить его в каждом прикосновении. За то, что Эвен именно такой — нежный, чуткий, заботливый, немного самоуверенный, и вместе с тем пугливый и недоверчивый, порой почти захлёбывающийся в нелюбви к себе. За то, что когда-то давно Эвен нашёл в себе смелость сделать первый шаг. И за то, что он нашёл в себе смелость поверить в Исака и позволил ему любить себя.

Кто знает, где был бы сейчас Исак, не будь Эвен собой? Уж точно не в этой старенькой уютной квартире и не в руках человека, которому готов был отдать всего себя.

Эвен понимающе кивнул и, уже привычно скользнув ладонями по бёдрам Исака, слегка приподнял его с подоконника. Исак рвано выдохнул, обвил его шею руками и послушно сжал бёдрами худые бока, крепко сцепляя ноги под напряжёнными ягодицами.

И было совсем не страшно потерять опору сейчас, вдыхая едва уловимый аромат шампуня Эвена и чувствуя крепкую хватку его рук. Потому что Исак знал, что Эвен не уронит.

А даже если уронит — упадёт вместе с ним.

Матрас действительно был таким же мягким, каким и выглядел со стороны. Исак провалился в него как в облако, вспенив складки простыни до идеальной гладкости, но заострил внимание на этом вскользь, почти сразу потеряв к таким деталям интерес.

Ему нужен был Эвен. Прямо сейчас.

И Исак потянулся к нёму, укладывая на себя, наощупь находя руками край футболки. Отвести взгляд друг от друга не представлялось возможным, и даже когда Эвен слегка прогнулся в спине, помогая стянуть футболку через голову, и волосы его окончательно превратились в забавное гнездо, он всё ещё смотрел на Исака так, будто ничто вокруг более не имело для него значения. Так, как Исак всегда смотрел на него.

Они не торопились. Исак как будто впервые в полной мере осознал, что всё время мира теперь принадлежит им, и стремился насладиться каждой отведённой секундой сполна. Он целовал Эвена, куда придётся, чувствуя под губами то горькость его губ, то чуть грубоватую незаметную внешне щетину, ещё утром так тщательно сбритую, то мягкую пушистую поросль у висков.

Они перекатывались по этой необъятной мягкости, неловко стягивая друг с друга мешающуюся одежду, и в звуках поцелуев и шорохе простыни тонул их тихий смех. И было так спокойно и так… хорошо. Наверное, именно это называли не сексом — любовью. Когда хотелось не просто удовольствия и стремительной разрядки, а умиротворяющей нежности и неторопливой, прочувствованной близости.

В том, что касалось умиротворения, правда, они были безнадёжны. Потому что Эвен сводил Исака с ума.

Его почти потряхивало, когда Эвен влажно целовал его обнажённый живот, — так мучительно медленно он это делал, лаская кожу проскальзывающим меж приоткрытых губ языком, ныряя им во впадинку пупка и вылизывая до лихорадочной дрожи крепких мышц. Исак тихо и хрипло стонал и чувствовал, что падает всё ниже, что матрас под спиной — уже не мягкое облако, а глубокое озеро, и его чистые воды рано или поздно сомкнутся над головой Исака. Эвен смеялся над ним и целовал снова и снова, дразнил, кусал выступающие над поясом расстёгнутых джинc тазовые косточки и жарко дышал на влажную после поцелуев кожу.

Эвен доводил его до безумия, до той хрупкой грани, переступив через которую, Исак превращался в безвольное, жаждущее ласки тело, и всё его красноречие скатывалось до «ещё» и «пожалуйста». Исак не возражал. Он больше не стыдился своих желаний — не рядом с Эвеном.

Когда джинсы, наконец, поползли вниз, почти болезненно скользя по лихорадочно горящей, ставшей безумно чувствительной коже, с губ Исака сорвался вздох облегчения. Он приподнялся на локтях, жадным взглядом ловя каждое движение рук Эвена, — восхитительных, просто божественных рук с проглядывающими под кожей прожилками вен, — и потянулся к нему в жалкой попытке зачесать назад спадавшие ему на глаза пряди.

Эвен ускользнул от него, отдаляясь, чтобы стянуть штанины и бельё с его босых ступней. Он провёл ладонью по щиколотке, ласково очерчивая острую косточку, и приподнял ногу Исака себе на плечо. Исак задержал дыхание, чувствуя себя как никогда открытым и обнажённым, — отнюдь не в телесном плане, — и выдохнул с тихим стоном, когда губы Эвена коснулись икры. Его горячая ладонь переместилась выше, а сам Эвен подался вперёд, ведя губами ко внутренней стороне колена, туда, где кожа была особенно нежной, почти такой же тонкой, как и на запястьях.

Поцелуи там ощущались совершенно по-особенному. Исак жалобно всхлипнул и упал обратно на матрас, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Всё его тело мелко дрожало от совершенно неуместного, тягучего возбуждения, и так хотелось попросить Эвена дать почувствовать это вновь, но Исак не мог. Лишь дышал часто-часто и содрогался, когда губы Эвена целовали у самого сгиба колена, когда он слегка прикусывал кожу и скользил по ней языком, совершенно точно прекрасно понимая, что творят с Исаком эти прикосновения.

Когда губы Эвена переместились на внутреннюю сторону бедра, оставляя на нём алеющие следы крепких поцелуев, Исак перестал сдерживать стоны. Его почти колотило от напряжения и выгибало на простынях так, что плечи едва касались нагретой ткани, а Эвен всё дразнил и дразнил, целуя, кусая и посасывая кожу, играючи пробегаясь пальцами по второму бедру. И дышал хрипло, надломлено, отчаянно желая прикоснуться к себе, но вместо этого терпеливо изводя мучительной пыткой Исака.

До тех пор, пока с сухих, искусанных губ Исака не сорвалось невнятное «Пожалуйста».

Он с трудом приподнял потяжелевшую, ничерта не соображавшую голову, окинул Эвена совершенно пьяным взглядом и потянулся к нему бездумно, запуская пальцы в шелковистую мягкость растрёпанных волос. Эвен понял без слов — всегда понимал — и поднялся вверх, крепко вжимаясь меж приглашающе разведённых коленей.

Он был таким одуряюще горячим, таким своим. Исак смог бы с закрытыми глазами проследить кончиками пальцев россыпь родинок под правой лопаткой на его широкой спине, пересчитать ещё несколько, опускаясь вниз вдоль линии позвоночника, найти и накрыть губами тонкий шрам чуть выше колена — от падения с велосипеда. И всё это принадлежало только ему, Исаку. Только перед ним Эвен обнажал не только тело, но и душу. Смотрел так, что подкашивались колени, и касался так, что кожа под его пальцами плавилась как под раскалённым металлом.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Исак чуть слышно. Эвену нравилось, когда он просил. Нравилось доводить его до беспамятства, до полной потери контроля. Нравилось чувствовать… нет, не власть, — собственную значимость. Это было единственно важным для него — знать, что Исак нуждается в нём, что не протянет без него и дня. Только это знание усыпляло все страхи Эвена и позволяло ему жить настоящим, радуясь каждой минуте, проведённой вместе. Кем бы был Исак, если бы лишал его этого?

— «Пожалуйста» что? — выдохнул Эвен в ответ, обнимая ладонью бедро Исака и плавным движением закидывая его ногу себе на пояс.

Исак жалобно хныкнул и вдавил пятку в обнажённую ягодицу Эвена, подталкивая его ближе к себе, и от трения их членов сладко запульсировало внизу живота. Он качнулся навстречу и уже сам обвил Эвена второй ногой, раскрываясь так полно, как только мог. Без слов давая понять, чего хочет.

— Боже, — сипло выдавил Эвен, жмурясь на выдохе и комкая в руках несчастную простынь.

А потом проскользнул одной рукой меж их бёдрами и, помогая себе, осторожно толкнулся вперёд, вдавливая Исака в матрас всем своим весом. Исак вторил его движению протяжным, болезненным стоном и прогнулся навстречу — неосознанно, просто чувствуя, что так будет легче. Тело помнило Эвена даже лучше, чем сам Исак, и слушалось его так идеально, словно было создано им и всегда принадлежало ему. Никто другой не смог бы свести Исака с ума одним поцелуем в низ живота, одним прикосновением к чувствительному к даже самой лёгкой ласке месту под коленкой, одним слитным движением, что сплавило их в единое целое.

Они замерли на несколько секунд, выравнивая дыхание, привыкая к тесноте и тяжести, к сумасшедшему жару и заполненности, и Исак видел, как трепетали ресницы Эвена, когда он, прикрыв глаза, сдерживал себя и сосредоточенно, часто дышал. На висках его выступил пот, а сжатые в тонкую линию губы всё равно казались пухлыми и покрасневшими от долгих поцелуев, и Исак потянулся к ним, проталкивая между ними кончик языка, проскальзывая глубже в горячий рот и неторопливо целуя, вырывая Эвена из оцепенения.

Эвен ответил чуть заторможено, отстранился вдруг, плавно ускользая из объятий Исака, и вновь подался вперёд, вжимаясь всем телом, вдавливая локти в прогибающийся под ними матрас. Исак сдавленно застонал и обнял Эвена крепче, утыкаясь в изгиб его шеи, целуя солоноватую кожу и безмолвно прося ещё.

И это было совершенно идеально: медленные, постепенно набирающие темп покачивания навстречу друг другу, скользкая от пота кожа под ладонями и горячее прерывистое дыхание над ухом. Всё внутри трепетало от невыносимой нежности, от близости, которой Исак, обернись всё иначе, мог бы не узнать никогда. Он держался за Эвена как за спасательный круг, и сам был для него этим кругом. Они больше не существовали по отдельности. Только так, вместе, идеальным сплетением тел и душ.

Когда стало совсем невозможно дышать от подкатывающего к горлу удушающего удовольствия, Исак откинулся на простыни, жадно хватая ртом густой, вязкий воздух, безотчётно ища Эвена взглядом и цепляясь ладонями за его напряжённые, твёрдые как камень предплечья. Всё, что он видел сейчас, — раскрасневшееся от возбуждения лицо Эвена, его мягкие губы, приоткрытые в безмолвных стонах, и его пристальный цепкий взгляд. И каждый раз, как он чуть отстранялся и уплывал из поля нечёткого зрения, мир без него просто переставал существовать. Потому что не было в те мгновения ничего важнее Эвена.

Хотелось дышать им, жить им, всецело обладать им и принадлежать ему. Исак не понимал, как эти чувства умещались в нём, до сих пор не найдя выхода. Не знал, как реализовать их в полной мере. Они с Эвеном были так чертовски близко ночами — и так безмерно далеко, словно тянулись друг к другу с разных краёв вселенной, и когда их тела соприкасались, внутри Исака взрывались сверхновые.

Прямо как сейчас.

Это было совершенно иначе, чем во время быстрого, ненасытного секса ради удовлетворения резко вспыхнувшего желания. Потому что именно сейчас, содрогаясь в изматывающем, выжимающем все эмоции без остатка оргазме, Исак чувствовал себя как никогда беззащитным в руках Эвена, пугающе уязвимым. И знал, что Эвен чувствовал то же самое, расслабляя согнутые в локтях руки и доверчиво падая в его раскрытые объятия.

Было так хорошо и правильно, что они ещё долго лежали в обнимку, позволяя разморенным, влажным телам остыть, и за всё это время не сказали друг другу ни слова, просто чувствуя и впитывая всё, что смогли донести друг до друга на языке тела.

И засыпали, кутаясь в брошенное в углу тонкое одеяло, согреваясь разделённым на двоих теплом. Как множество ночей до этого. Как множество ночей, что ещё ждало их впереди. Исак знал это. Ведь должен был хоть кто-то из них не сомневаться?


End file.
